Random SOS Oneshots
by Ran.Sato
Summary: Random one-shots about the SOS Brigade! Involving Haruhi,Kyon, Itsuki, Mikuru and Yuki! Heck, maybe even me and people I like.


A girl knocked on the Literary Club door, and smiled when she heard a familiar voice say- "Come in."

Kyon and Koizumi sat playing Othello, Mikuru made tea and Yuki sat in the corner reading.

_But no Haruhi._

Oh well, she'd deal with that later.

The four stared at her, and Kyon sighed.

"Yes?"

She then sprinted up to Koizumi, smirked, and glomped him.

"Aw~!" She knocked him to the floor and turned to Mikuru, who was whimpering. Waving, she giggled, still holding onto Koizumi's neck.

"You're more cute in person!" She winked at her, and carried on hugging the esper, who was staring at this girl in confusion.

"Er... U-Uh...Thank... You..?" Mikuru fiddled with the end of her apron.

"Who _are_ you?!" Kyon grabbed her arm, and she looked at his hand.

"Ran, Ran Sato. Hey... You're _really_ cute... Hm, I like you now."

Kyon blushed and dropped her arm. She got off the esper, who was now just smiling nervously.

"What are you doing here?! Why are you here?!"

"To meet all of ya... " Ran shrugged, "Hm... Your leader's not here, right?"

"No... She's not here today..." Ran punched the air, turned to Koizumi again, and hugged him AGAIN.

"I love espers!" She held him tighter, "Especially bishi ones."

"How-?" Koizumi's eyes widened, and Ran let go of him.

"Time travelers rule too..." She continued, turning to Mikuru, who gasped.

"H-How did-?"

"And aliens created by the Integrated Data Sentient Entity." Yuki even looked up and stared at Ran. But then she turned back to her book.

She sat down on a chair, and stared at Koizumi. He was clearing up the Othello board, and Kyon sat across from her.

"Well, how did you know that?" He asked, and Ran winked.

"Classified information!" She mimicked Mikuru's position perfectly. Mikuru blushed a dark shade of red. Koizumi looked at Ran, who was looking back at him intently.

"You have really cool hair." She said, and he seemed confused for a second.

"Thank you..?"

"How do we know you didn't make that up on the spot? And that you know who we are?"

"Okay, I'll prove it." She cracked her knuckles and smirked. She began with Kyon.

"Kyon-kun, 17, ordinary human. You are Suzumiya-san's right-hand-man." She rubbed her chin in thought, "You're sarcastic, apathetic, pessimistic, logical and rational. You have a ponytail fetish."

Kyon went red, and sat down. Ran then pointed to Mikuru.

"Mikuru Asahina, you're... This is awkward... How old are you?.. Anyway, you're in the SOS Brigade because your cute, and innocent. Your a time-traveler, right? And you have a star-shaped mole right about here." She used her hand to point to Mikuru's chest. Then, she turned to Yuki.

"Yuki Nagato, an alien created by the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. Your only three, I guess. Uh, you like books, and your the indispensable silent character of the SOS Brigade!" Ran took a deep breath and continued, "You used to wear glasses, but stopped when you heard that Kyon didn't have a glasses fetish." She smiled as she turned to Koizumi.

"Itsuki Koizumi, a bishi esper. Your 17, and your socially gay. Or actually gay, I dunno. I mean, seriously dude, when your around Kyon, it's hard to tell." Crossing her arms, she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Anyway, you belong to 'The Agency' and your hair _rules_. You continue to smile, no matter what the hell happens."

Kyon stared at her, wide eyed, before shaking his head.

"How do you know-"

"Suzumiya isn't here, huh?" She sighed, "Well, bye." Walking out the room, she didn't even bother turning to face the four people who were staring at the door.

About two minutes later, Kyon put his head in his hands. The three were now focused on the boy huddled in a ball on the ground, mumbling '_Why me, why me?' _over and over again.

~Authors Note~

Sorry, I just need to get this out. Well, I'm going to updating one chapter to both of the stories sooner or later. Expect the chapters by Sunday_** AT THE LATEST. (9/07/09)**_

(I'm talking about Fight Fire with Fire and You Just Got SWITCHED, I probably won't update Shugo Chara Brigade for a while.)

Well, see you later! Hope you liked this, because seriously, I would honestly GLOMP Koizumi if I ever saw him. Him and his awesome hair...

_**Review please! It'd be much appreciated! **_


End file.
